Ride the Wings of Pestilence
by Juven-Lil'Ches
Summary: Sonny Moore, un chico punk/emo, sádico y sociopata sin remedio está obsesionado con Joel Zimmerman, mejor conocido como Deadmau5, un famoso DJ que a penas lleva unos meses en la fama pero ya se hizo bastante conocido, este chico sabe absolutamente todo sobre él, vive y respira por él y quiere hacerle suyo a como de lugar para poder complir sus morbidas fantasías.
1. Capítulo 1 - Wainting In The Dark

****Fic de Skrillmau5, basado en la canción "Ride the Wings of Pestilence" de From First To Last****

****Advertencias:**Este es un fic de Boy love/Yaoi, si no te gusta este género simplemente no leas el fic. Contiene lemon explícito. Morbo, sadomasoquismo y supongo que entra también en ciertas parafílias, todo por parte de Sonny ya que aquí toma el papel de un sádico masoquista.

Ride the Wings of Pestilence

**Capítulo 1 – Waiting In the Dark**

Un chico, de unos veintitantos años permanecía en la esquina más oscura y apartada del tan frecuentado bar, mirando algo fijamente, no… alguien, alguien a quien él conocía muy bien pero realmente no le conocía.

Seguía con la mirada a su obsesión a través del bar, Joel Zimmerman. Desde que escuchó su música por primera vez y vio su rostro, se enamoro locamente de él, quería hacerlo suyo. Debía ser suyo.

Entonces averiguó cuanto pudo sobre su ídolo, al punto de saber donde vivía y mudarse a aquella ciudad costara lo que le costara, ya allí, le perseguía constantemente y continuaba investigando todo lo que podía de él hasta que llego ese día, ese día donde finalmente le haría suyo. Las ansias comían por dentro al chico de cabello negro y alborotado que mordisqueaba de forma insistente el pitillo de su bebida, intentando calmarse mientras veía al famoso DJ recorrerse el bar y coquetear con alguna que otra chica en compañía de unos pocos amigos. En sus ojos se veía claramente la falta de descanso, cosa que tal vez intentaba disimular con una cantidad exagerada de delineador negro que llevaba a diario, aunque más que para ocultarlo, de seguro formaba parte de su estilo de chico punk/emo. Unas oscuras y notorias ojeras decoraban la parte baja de sus ojos verdes e irritados, producto de la excesiva cantidad de horas frente a la PC viendo vídeos de su DJ favorito, a quien asechaba en ese mismo instante.

Ya a las tantas de la madrugada, la gente comenzaba a dejar el bar y solo quedaban algunos grupos de pocas personas en la barra. Joel entonces salió del bar listo para fumarse el último cigarrillo de la noche y luego irse a casa, solo, como siempre hacía; Cosa que Sonny Moore sabía perfectamente, él sabía la rutina de su amado con lujo de detalle, los lugares que frecuentaba y a las horas que llegaba y se iba ¿Cómo no lo sabría? Es su ídolo después de todo, saber absolutamente todo de él, cada cosa que hace y saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida privada no es raro, al contrario, para Sonny es algo normal, dedicarse a estudiarle cuidadosamente es su día a día. Acercándose lentamente desde la oscuridad de la noche, tan sigiloso como un gato, logró llegarle por la espalda al famoso, empuñando con firmeza una barra metálica que encontró en el callejón adyacente y con esta misma le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al mayor, causando que el aludido cayera inconsciente al suelo.

El chico punk no podía contener la felicidad al saber que el famoso DJ ya estaba a su disposición y aún con la evidente diferencia de tamaños logró arrastrar al mayor hasta su auto mientras algo de sangre corría por sus pálidos brazos. Aquella sensación era algo indescriptible, ese cálido líquido que escurría a lo largo de su brazo era proveniente de su ídolo, su obsesión, aquel hombre al que deseó por tanto tiempo y por fin, por fin sería suyo.

Joel despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y apenas podía abrir sus ojos mientras se desperezaba lentamente, pensó que todo era producto de una resaca debido a la noche anterior pero no recordaba haber bebido lo suficiente. Cuando logró despertarse, cayó en cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y que no traía su camiseta puesta, enseguida su expresión se frunció ¿Una borrachera seguida de…? Wow ¿Se había acostado con algún desconocido la noche anterior? No es como si no le hubiera pasado antes, pero esta vez no recordaba absolutamente nada que diera indicios de cómo fue a parar a casa de alguien más, todas las chicas e incluso sus amigos se fueron antes que él y lo último que recordaba era…

–¡Oh, por fin estas despierto! – Dijo una voz masculina pero ciertamente algo aguda desde el otro lado de la habitación, reflejando emoción, Joel se percató entonces que era un chico varios años menor que él, delgado, con un estilo punk, dos piercings bajo su labio inferior y los cabellos negros tan solo ligeramente largos y desordenados, con leves tonos rojizos ¿Quién carajos era este niño? –¿Y tú Quién-..? – Empezó a decir Joel mientras intentaba incorporarse pero se detuvo a sí mismo, dejando la pregunta en el aire al notar que estaba inmovilizado y no podía levantarse de aquella cama. –¿¡Que mierda!? – Exclamó Joel al tiempo que intentaba soltarse del amarre que le mantenía sujeto a la cama, pero era inútil. –Soy tu más grande fan… y tu futuro novio, Joel. – Musitó el menor con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama donde su ídolo permanecía tendido. En tanto, Joel se percataba del olor a encierro y a humedad que llenaba la habitación e invadía su nariz. –Ya, si, está bien. Muy buena la broma pero ya suéltame, criajo. ¿Mis amigos te involucraron en esto? ¿Te pagaron para drogarme y traerme aquí o algo así? Ya esta bueno. – Decía Joel intentando mantenerse calmado como siempre, posiblemente todo sería una broma de alguno de los chicos con los que salió ayer, después de todo no llevaba mucho más que unos meses en la fama, tenía bastantes fans, sí, aunque no como para que le pasara algo así… Intento convencerse de que todo era un juego pero a cada segundo que pasaba, aquello parecía aún menos una broma. Las paredes y todo el cuarto en general estaba repleto de posters, fotos y cualquier cosa relacionada con él y su carrera, incluso algunas playeras que usó durante conciertos que solo desaparecieron al día siguiente, esta mierda le estaba poniendo muy muy nervioso, parecía algo demasiado trabajado como para ser solo una broma pesada por parte de sus amigos. Entonces, esa típica fachada calmada y fría de Joel se comenzó a desmoronar a medida que le daba vueltas al hecho de que todo eso era real y que su secuestrador se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

–He esperado tanto… tanto tiempo para tenerte aquí conmigo. He planeado todo con máximo cuidado y por fin, ahora.. Eres mío, Joel Zimmerman. Eres solo mío… – Dijo el pelinegro, lleno de satisfacción y comiéndose a su obsesión con la mirada mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama. –Y ahora, estaremos juntos para siempre. – Susurró el menor al oído de su ídolo mientras que una mano recorría su pecho con suavidad, Joel contenía la respiración y sentía como su corazón se detenía ante el contacto de aquel chico quien decía ser su mayor fan. Tal vez podría lograr salir de allí por algún medio, era solo un crío, se tragaría cualquier cosa. –Eh... sí, claro. – Se aclaró la garganta –Oye ¿Por qué no me sueltas, te firmo algunos autógrafos, me tomo fotos contigo y me voy a mi casa, eh? Tengo cosas que hacer y-… –Shhh, no mientas Joel, eres mal mentiroso. – Rió el menor entre dientes, sin dejar que el otro terminara la frase –No tienes nada que hacer esta tarde, me sé toda tu agenda y tienes el resto de la semana libre. De todas formas, no necesitas hacer más cosas, de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí conmigo, solos tú y yo, no tienes que preocuparte por hacer música… Ahora yo seré tu única preocupación… A menos que quieras hacer algunas canciones exclusivamente para mí, claro – El pelinegro rió de nuevo y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a un escritorio. –Ahora, si me disculpas… Voy a escribir algunas cosas, enseguida te atiendo.

Joel soltó un suspiro nervioso mientras el más bajo se alejaba, no veía como podría salir de ese lugar, el amarre era firme y no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para forcejear y desatarse. Como si fuera poco, el insistente dolor de cabeza parecía aumentar.

Por primera vez en la vida, luego de numerosas e incontables películas, historias y videojuegos de terror que solo le causaban risa, Joel Zimmerman sentía autentico miedo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - The Perfect Perfume

**Capítulo 2 – The Perfect Perfume**

–¿Sabes, Joel? – Dijo el menor en un todo de voz suave mientras escribía con la vista fija en su cuaderno. –Desde que empecé a escuchar tu música, soñaba contigo a diario. – ¿Se suponía que eso sería algo tierno? Escuchar eso solo ponía más nervioso a Joel y lo hacía convencerse de que aquel chico estaba loco y tenía serios problemas.

–Mis sueños… en ellos siempre aparecías muerto. – El mayor sintió como se le helaba la sangre. –Tendido sobre tu propia sangre… tan sumiso, tan apacible… tan hermoso. – El pelinegro sonrió de una forma sombría y pícara unos segundos y dejo su lápiz sobre el escritorio y luego se sentó encima de su obsesión, arrastro sus manos desde el pecho del mayor hacia sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente con sus pulgares, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de su víctima.

–Tus ojos, profundos y misteriosos… estos ojos hermosos, arrancados por mis propias manos. – Suspiró con anhelo –Tu cuerpo frío y distante… – Dijo Sonny, rozando sus labios en el suave cuello de su ídolo, quien jadeó al contacto.

–Siempre sueño cosas así, con diferentes personas… pero mis sueños contigo son diferentes, Joel. Cada vez se volvían más y más pasionales, tu cuerpo dejo de ser frío y empezó a ser… caliente. – Susurró su secuestrador en un tono audible sin apartar los labios de su cuello, Joel ante estas confesiones comenzó a jadear nerviosas peticiones de libertad que rozaban lo patético mientras que su contrario rozaba su nariz a lo largo de su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja, embriagándose de su aroma. –Justo como siempre lo imagine… Tu aroma… _Es el perfume perfecto_… – Susurró, seguido de un suspiro; fue entonces cuando el mayor, ya desesperado, decidió gritar a todo pulmón en busca de alguien que lo escuchase y viniera a auxiliarle. Sonny inmediatamente le cubrió la boca con una mano, cosa que no era realmente necesaria pero prefería hacerlo de todas formas. –Shhh, shh, shh. Joel ¿Por qué gritas? Nadie te va a escuchar, nadie nos va a molestar, no dentro de estas paredes… ellas esconden lo que sea. Y ahora te esconderán a ti. – Una sonrisa tétrica se dibujo en su rostro antes de quitar su mano y dejar un suave beso en los labios de 'su chico'.

–Ahora, pórtate bien ¿Si? – Dijo aún sonriente mientras bajaba sus manos al pantalón de su presa y lo desabrochaba lentamente para comenzar a bajarlo por sus piernas. El mayor se revolvió nervioso.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sweet Blood

**Capítulo 3 – Sweet Blood**

–He-hey, niño ¿Qué haces? Basta. Por favor, no-hnng – Su voz quedó opacada por un gemido ahogado que escapó de su garganta al sentir como la delicada mano de su secuestrador comenzaba a masajear su miembro con la ropa interior de por medio. –Me llamo Sonny, Sonny Moore. – Se presentó a su amado, por fin sabía su nombre como él sabía el suyo desde hace mucho y por fin podía hacer todas sus fantasías realidad, solo de pensarlo ya le estaba calentando lo suficiente como para que el pantalón le molestara, entonces dejo desatendido un momento el miembro de su obsesión mientras se quitaba la ropa, quedando de igual forma en ropa interior.

De nuevo, el chico punk se sentó sobre su ídolo y comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo, dejando que su parte trasera rozara con el miembro del mayor. El más chico jadeaba levemente y sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse. En otra situación Joel hubiera disfrutado, se dejaría hacer, completamente gustoso y lleno de placer pero en este caso los nervios no se lo permitían ¿Lo estaban violando? Sí. Había sido, por mucho, la situación más embarazosa de toda su puta vida. Pero al final, su cuerpo cedió, el chico era ciertamente bueno en lo que hacía, y por supuesto que lo era, Sonny había fantaseado con anterioridad respecto a todo lo que le haría a Joel cuando fuera suyo y solo suyo, cada movimiento, cada posición, cada gemido. Había soñado con esto miles de veces. Al fin lo pondría en práctica. –Hmm… ¿Te gusta, Joel? ¿Quieres más? – Jadeó el menor aún moviendo sus caderas contra el cuerpo de su amado, quien solo respondía a sus preguntas con jadeos. Sonny, molesto de no recibir respuesta, bajo su cuerpo acomodándose entre las piernas de Joel para tener fácil acceso a su reciente erección. – Claro que te gusta, mira como estas. – Dijo jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior mientras que su otra mano se entretenía subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su miembro, aumentando el ritmo a cada segundo hasta que al DJ se le escapó un gemido, el menor entonces le quito la ropa interior y masajeó de forma insistente su glande antes de meter por completo el miembro en su boca, cosa que hizo estremecer al mayor. –A-aah… – Intentó decir algo, tal vez quejarse o seguir insistiendo en que le dejara ir, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, al menos no mientras Sonny continuara chupando y succionando su miembro de esa manera. La cabeza del menor subía y bajaba a un ritmo coordinado y constante a lo largo de su miembro, jugando con su lengua, frotando el glande contra sus mejillas y rozando juguetonamente sus dientes, joder, que bien lo hacía. Aún teniendo los nervios a flor de piel, el cuerpo de Joel había cedido completamente a las estimulaciones que el menor le provocaba.

Sonny se deshizo de su ropa interior y se acomodó de nuevo encima de su víctima, su obsesión. Tomó su miembro con una mano, para ayudarse a posicionarlo en el lugar correcto, frotándolo un poco para prepararse para lo que venía. –Joel… Jo-Joel… todo este tiempo me he estado reservando para ti… Tú serás el primero en hacer esto con mi cuerpo ¿No estás feliz, Joel? – El menor le sonrió a Joel, quien permanecía algo sorprendido al enterarse de que esta sería su primera vez, en especial luego de la demostración que acababa de darle, pero la duda desapareció al momento en que Sonny bajo por completo sus caderas, dejándose penetrar mientras un fuerte gemido salía de sus labios. Esa estrechez era propia de la virginidad, el placer que embargaba a Joel al sentir como el interior del menor rodeaba su miembro no tenía palabras. Cuando el chico punk comenzó a mover sus caderas el mayor no pudo contener más sus gemidos, se sentía increíble y maldecía mentalmente a ese crío por hacerle probar aquel placer tan fuerte, nunca había estado con un hombre antes y no imaginó que podía sentirse tan bien o que se daría en semejantes condiciones. Pero si moría luego de esta experiencia, al menos habría valido la pena.

El pelinegro continuó moviendo sus caderas, aumentando más el ritmo cada vez que el miembro de Joel le penetraba a fondo, ambos sentían como el placer recorría sus cuerpos y les producía descargas eléctricas a lo largo de la columna, que luego parecían depositarse en forma de calor cerca de las zonas bajas de su cuerpo. Sonny se inclinó hacía el cuerpo de su amado, para fundirse en un húmedo y caliente beso donde exploró con gusto la boca de ese chico que conocía tan bien pero realmente no conocía, hasta ahora. Ahora si le conocía, ahora ese hombre al que deseó por tanto tiempo estaba dentro de él y sentía su respiración acelerada y su cuerpo caliente debajo de él, esto no podía compararse a sus fantasías, no podía compararse a sus sueños. Al separarse del beso, Sonny sentía como le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, entonces comenzó a dejar fuertes mordidas en el cuerpo de su amado, a lo largo de su cuello y hombros, mordidas tan fuertes como el placer que sentía en ese mismo momento. Dejo marcas profundas en la piel de su obsesión, marcándole como suyo y en ocasiones saboreando su sangre. Dulce, tenía un toque ferroso, ese sabor a óxido al igual que la sangre de cualquier otra persona, pero la suya era dulce al igual que su piel. Un dulce que se mezclaba con el olor amargo que desprendía su respiración, el amargo sabor de sus labios se fundía perfectamente con el dulce y dejaba un sabor embriagador, ese sabor que era el único que le podía saciar. Era perfecto.

El cuerpo de su amado, que permanecía debajo de él, comenzaba a estremecerse e incluso de movía levemente al ritmo que sus caderas llevaban. Sonny sabía que esto era porque a ambos les faltaba poco para acabar, les faltaba poco para llegar a ese punto sin retorno, ese punto donde sientes que te vas a volver loco de puro placer, mientras sientes como tus entrañas se contraen dejando un cosquilleo luego de la descarga final. Sonny estaba ahí, en ese punto, tan cerca de la dulce locura que todos sus pensamientos fueron abrumados por una sola cosa, el placer. El placer que le estaba provocando nadie más que Joel, Joel Zimmerman. Clavó sus uñas en los hombros del mayor, aferrándose a él como si así pudieran volverse uno. Al momento del clímax Sonny bajó sus manos mientras su cuerpo se contraía y se corría sobre el pecho de su compañero, quien se quejo por aquellos rasguños que desgarraron levemente su piel. Casi al mismo instante, Joel gruñó placenteramente dejando correr su semilla en el interior de aquel chico que le había secuestrado, pero que le había dado la mejor experiencia de todas. Sin duda, la más placentera.

El pelinegro se estremeció y gimoteo levemente al sentir la esencia del mayor en su interior. –Joel… – Suspiró el nombre de su obsesión con una sonrisa y le dio un último beso mientras sacaba lentamente su miembro para luego dejarse caer a su lado entre jadeos, completamente agotado y en cuestión de segundos se quedo dormido. El mayor permanecía igual de cansado y jadeante, pero él no logró dormirse como su contrario, su mirada permaneció fija en el techo durante horas, preocupado por cómo podría salir de aquel lugar. Preguntándose incluso si podría sobornar al chico de alguna forma o si este simplemente le dejaría en libertad, cosa que en realidad dudaba cada vez que veía la inmensa cantidad de posters y CDs que decoraban la desordenada habitación. Su preocupación no se trataba del todo de si podría o no salir de ahí, sino de si podría salir con vida.


	4. Capítulo 4 - I Love You

**Capítulo 4 - I Love You**

El famoso DJ se despertó bastante adolorido, pero esta vez no era su cabeza lo que dolía sino su cuerpo, haber estado quién sabe cuánto tiempo en la misma posición, amarrado a aquella cama, ya resultaba tedioso y doloroso para su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada al respecto más que moverse un poco en su sitio entre quejidos, causando que el pelinegro notara como su víctima por fin había despertado. Aunque más que dormir, Joel se había desmayado del sueño. –¡Joel! – Sonrió el joven emocionado, levantando la mirada de aquel cuaderno en el que a diario escribía. En otra situación, aquella mirada de aparente inocencia le hubiera parecido tierna incluso a Joel pero por ahora no sentía más que extremo nerviosismo y ansiedad. Quería salir de allí, y quería salir rápido

–Niño. –Dijo Joel algo ronco por las horas que llevaba sin hablar. –¿Vas a dejarme ir ya? Me duelen los brazos, sin mencionar que mis amigos se van a preocupar si me mantienes mucho tiempo aquí.

–Ay, lindo. No seas tonto… ¿De verdad crees que ellos se preocuparán por ti?... Bien, claro que lo harán, pero no al menos dentro de algunas semanas. – El chico punk se acercó peligrosamente al DJ, para hablarle al oído mientras sujetaba su quijada. –Y ni siquiera creo que dures tanto. – Dijo en susurro para luego apartarse, con esa sonrisa mórbida y llena de sadismo que parecía adornar sus labios cada vez que se acercaba al mayor. Joel sentía la piel de gallina ¿Que no va a durar tanto? ¿Se refería a que…?

–Escucha, niño- –Sonny. – Reclamó tajante el pelinegro, ya molesto de que le llamara así. –Muy bien, Sonny, lo que sea. – Un atisbo de felicidad se veía en los ojos del chico al escuchar cuando el DJ pronunció su nombre. Parecía como si el joven pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por él, y de hecho lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por él menos dejarlo ir. –Solo quiero irme a mi casa ¿Vale? No te estoy pidiendo mucho, prometo no demandarte por esto ni nada parecido, solo olvidemos que cualquier cosa pasó y- –¿¡OLVIDARLO!? – De pronto aquel brillo de felicidad extrema desapareció de los ojos del pelinegro. –Nunca podría ni podré olvidar nada de lo que pasó en estas últimas horas. Joel, tú eres mi obsesión. Eres mi puta vida ¿¡No lo entiendes!? – Gruñó el menor al tiempo que se subía sobre el chico de tatuajes y le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos.

– Ahora que por fin eres mío no te dejare ir por nada del mundo… ¿Tú quieres olvidarme? ¿¡Quieres olvidarme!? ¿¡ACASO ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES, JOEL!? – Dijo Sonny a todo pulmón al tiempo que apretaba el blanquecino cuello de Zimmerman entre sus manos, quien ya estaba suficientemente alterado como para hacer en falta algo de aire, ahora le faltaba más.

–…ngh. – Se quejó el de pelo castaño al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza ¿Iba a acabar así? ¿En un tonto arranque de locura por unas palabras poco pensadas? Para la fortuna del DJ no fue así, Sonny aligeró el agarre y dejó sus manos a los lados del cuello del mayor, quien aprovechó para tomar aire casi desesperado.

–…¿Me amas, Joel? – Preguntó el más bajo en un tono triste y sombrío, su cabeza permanecía agachada esperando una respuesta pero el mayor estaba muy ocupado respirando agitado, aún intentando tomar aire. Sonny, ya cansado de que su obsesión no respondiera, cansado de no escuchar aquello que tanto anhelaba. Tomó un cuchillo que permanecía en la encimera y lo presionó contra aquel cuello tatuado que estaba más pálido de lo usual. Joel Zimmerman intento hacer espacio entre su cuello y aquel objeto punzante, amedrentado y ya más que aterrorizado, comenzaba a sumirse en pánico. De nuevo, la respuesta de Joel eran jadeos nerviosos y algunos quejidos que escapaban de sus labios al sentir aquel filo rozar su cuello, causando una leve cortada en el mismo. –Joel. Dime. ¿Me amas, cierto?... ¿¡Me amas COMO YO A TI, O NO!? – Aquel tono de voz que parecía dulce en un principio, comenzó a aumentar hasta los gritos, junto con el aumento de presión de aquel objeto en el cuello de Joel. La herida en el mismo era ya más profunda y comenzaba a gotear sangre, gotas carmesí que luego escurrían lentamente por su cuello, contorneándolo hasta llegar al colchón. Joel, gimiendo de dolor, se resignó a responder entre quejidos lastimosos. –¡S-Si! ¡Te amo Sonny! También te amo! – Lloriqueó el DJ mientras algunas lágrimas de dolor y miedo bajaban por sus mejillas, hasta caer sobre la cama, al igual que la sangre proveniente de aquella herida. Los ojos del chico punk se veían más brillantes que nunca, una sonrisa llena de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro dejando ver de nuevo a ese chico dulce inocente, Joel ya no sabía si era parte de una fachada o su personalidad se dividía en dos ramas tan diferentes. –Oh, Joel… – Suspiró el menor sintiéndose a morir de felicidad –¡Soy tan feliz de oirlo, Joel! ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre! – Dijo animado al tiempo que soltaba el cuchillo y se lanzaba a abrazarlo entre pequeñas risas, debajo de su cuerpo risueño y feliz se encontraba un Joel tembloroso y con los ojos aún húmedos. Cada vez veía menos posibilidades de salir de allí, y lo peor de todo es que si no lo complacía, se cumpliría lo que el punk dijo… No duraría mucho más de una semana. Poco a poco Joel cedía mentalmente, debía ser suyo y al menos lograr que no lo asesinara. Alguien llegaría por él tarde o temprano.

–...Lindo ¿Te duele? Lo siento. – Dijo el menor con suavidad, antes los quejidos de Joel, esos quejidos que por alguna razón no escuchaba hace unos segundos, aún cuando eran más fuertes. Él no respondió, su mente seguía algo distante a causa del pánico y reaccionó únicamente cuando sintió un ardor en el lugar de la herida, haciéndole gemir.

–¡Aagh!

–Shhh, shh. No seas llorón, es solo un poco, ya pasará. – Decía el menor mientras limpiaba la herida de su obsesión, viendo la misma casi con deseo. Incluso se podría decir que estaba feliz de haber causado esa herida él mismo.

–Podrías ser un poco más delicado. – Gruñó Joel, casi cansado de ser sumiso.

–No seas niñita… Y no me hables así. – Respondió el menor, diciendo lo último un poco molesto. Casi como un castigo por hablarle así, el pelinegro hizo más presión en la herida del DJ mientras la limpiaba.

–¡Ngh! – Sonny rió ante el quejido de su obsesión y cuando terminó de limpiar y cubrir la herida del mismo se acostó a su lado disfrutando se su aroma.

En tanto Joel solo se replanteaba cualquier forma de salir pero llegaba a lo mismo.

Ganarse a aquel chico era la única forma de vivir por lo menos, y gracias a que era su obsesión, al menos estaba a mitad de camino.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Goodbye

**Capitulo 5 – Goodbye.**

El DJ suspiro luego de un rato, mirando la habitación. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Se sentía molesto y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

–Sonny… – Se dignó a llamarle por su nombre, enseguida el menor algo sorprendido atendió al llamado de su obsesión.

–Si ¿Dime? – Dijo con cierta emoción

–…¿Por qué no me cuentas mas de ti? – Dijo serio, en realidad sin muchos ánimos, solo quería ganárselo y salir de allí.

–¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres saber, amor? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa a su chico de tatuajes

–Lo que sea está bien… ¿De dónde eres? – De nuevo sin ganas dijo el mayor, mientras recostaba su cabeza hacia a un lado en la almohada viendo una pared.

–Nací en Los Ángeles, California... no en la mejor de las zonas, a decir verdad. –Contó el más bajo apartando levemente la mirada.

–¿Y que es de tus padres? ¿Vives solo porque quieres o te echaron de la casa por tus pintas de punketo loco? – El DJ sonrió para sí, divertido por su comentario. Pero a pesar de que sus palabras sarcásticas no buscaban herir al pelinegro, esto hizo a Sonny recordar una parte de su pasado de lo menos encantadora.

–¿Mis padres? Bueno… los primeros años de mi vida estuve en varios hogares de acogida hasta que por fin una pareja me adoptó.

–Oh.. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Eran buenos padres? – Sonny solo se mantuvo en silencio, Joel dejó de preguntar pues entendía que el menor prefería no hablar de eso. No preguntó más no por lastima, sino por evitar otra rabieta por parte del chico punk. La verdad no quería acabar muerto.

–Okay… ¿Qué hay de tus estudios? Eres joven, deberías estar en la universidad o al menos trabajando.

–Los deje a los 16… Tuve diferentes trabajos durante un tiempo, pero soy un inútil para casi todo así que me echaban o me iba por mi cuenta. Gano un poco de dinero cantando en algunos bares no muy conocidos, es lo suficiente pues no como mucho y me basta para pagar algunas cuentas… –Joel cayó en cuenta de lo delgado que estaba el chico, su cuerpo no era de una contextura de acuerdo a su edad, parecía casi una chica flacucha de 16 años. – Y si me llega a hacer falta algo de dinero siempre puedo hacer algún trabajillo en las calles de baja fama, a los hombres adultos suelen gustarles los chicos de mi edad. – Los ojos del menor perdían su brillo poco a poco, en tanto, Joel se sentía algo asqueado pero más que eso, apenado por el chico. El mayor se dignó a darle un poco de autoestima, no podía permitirse que dijera algo así frente a él. Sería un secuestrador, pero era muy joven para venderse así, iba contra la moral de Joel dejar que cualquier persona pensara de esa forma.

–Oye, no se te ocurra hacer algo así. Y si ya lo hiciste, no lo hagas de nuevo. Es asqueroso que se la chupes a cualquier viejo por ahí solo por un poco de dinero. Ten un poco de dignidad y consigue un trabajo decente, niño. – El joven rió levemente y le sonrió con inocencia a su obsesión, quien se sorprendió un poco por su reacción, pero fue una sorpresa grata pues de nuevo podría ver esa sonrisa inocente que le parecía tan tierna y por un momento le hacía olvidarse de su situación real.

–¿Estas celoso? – Le pregunto sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, manteniendo incluso un tono de voz dulce y alegre.

–¿Debería de estarlo? Solo digo, ya me parecía que por algo eres tan bueno en eso. A ver si me pegas alguna enfermedad venerea o algo así.

–No tengo nada de eso… pero si en realidad te preocupa, no lo haré. Sé que no quieres que lo haga con nadie más que no seas tú. No mentí cuando dije que fue mi primera vez, Zimmerman.

Dijo Sonny acariciando la mejilla del DJ, quien no apartó el rostro como Sonny esperaba que hiciera, sino que le miro a los ojos casi buscando analizarle a fondo. Por alguna razón, ahora Joel sentía curiosidad por este chico y no solo miedo.

–Solo quiero que respetes tu cuerpo. Como una persona cuerda y normal. – Sonny de nuevo permaneció en silencio con una leve expresión de tristeza en su rostro mientras apartaba su mano lentamente.

Joel le miró durante unos segundos, ambos tenían sus miradas fijas en el otro pero ambas expresaban algo diferente, mientras que los ojos de Sonny estaban llenos de admiración y amor incondicional con cierta tristeza al fondo, los ojos de Joel ardían de curiosidad, con cierto desprecio que solo ocultaba un sentimiento más fuerte y mucho más puro. En ese preciso momento, el desprecio ganó sobre aquel sentimiento puro y desconocido, era entendible; Joel estaba cansado, su cuerpo le dolía de una forma anormal, sin mencionar el hambre, sed y ganas de ir al baño que ya eran suficientes como para sacarle de quicio.

–…Eres un lunático. – Dijo Joel rompiendo el silencio, Sonny se acercó peligrosamente a Joel, frunciendo su expresión.

–¿Disculpa? – Gruñó Sonny, algo molesto por como el mayor le llamó después de que el tan amablemente le contó de su vida a petición de él, cosa que no le gustaba hacer en lo más mínimo.

–Estás loco, eres un sociópata, estás enfermo. Eso es lo que eres. –Joel se mantuvo firme esta vez, estaba cansado de complacer a ese chico perturbado que le había secuestrado.

–¡Tú no me conoces, Joel!

–Oh, pero parece que tu a mi sí ¡Y por eso me tienes aquí en contra de mi voluntad! ¿Verdad? ¡Si tanto quieres cumplir tus fantasías mátame de una puta vez! ¡Dices que soy tu ídolo pero mira como me tienes! – El mayor sacudió un poco los brazos queriendo mostrarle que no se podía mover –¿Es esta la forma de tratar a alguien que en realidad aprecias? Vaya fan de mierda eres. – Refutó molesto el DJ, gruñendo y arrugando la nariz.

Sonny, ahora con los ojos llorosos y más alterado que la vez anterior, rodeo nuevamente el cuello del mayor dispuesto a asfixiarlo.

–¡Bien, hazlo de una vez! ¡De todas formas moriré como sea en este maldito y asqueroso basurero! – Dijo de nuevo Joel, las manos de Sonny comenzaron a temblar, sin poder aumentar siquiera un poco la firmeza del agarre, se dió por vencido y le soltó llorando en silencio.

–…no puedo hacerlo. – Joel estaba impresionado, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Esperaba un Sonny sádico torturándolo hasta la muerte pero en lugar de eso obtuvo un chico tembloroso frente a él, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y las mejillas rosadas. Algo en el pecho del DJ se encogió causándole un fuerte dolor.

–Lo siento, Joel… lo siento tanto… yo solo… – El menor apenas podía hablar entre sus sollozos. – Tú eres tan especial, eres el único que siento que en realidad podría entenderme, el único que nunca me trataría mal, sería tan feliz contigo… tú eres tan perfecto. – Su voz temblaba junto con su cuerpo, quebrándose hasta que ya no pudo hablar más por unos minutos.

–Solo quería alguien que se preocupara por mí… alguien quien me amara… Te quería a ti. Pensé que yo era tu mejor fan y que me querrías igual que yo a ti. Pero tienes razón, solo soy un lunático, un niño enfermo, dañado.

El menor se levantó y se sentó frente a su escritorio, escribiendo algo en el mismo cuaderno de siempre, su voz comenzó a ser clara de nuevo, el llanto cesó poco a poco. –No me amas, no sientes nada por mi… lo dejaste en claro. Ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer… – Afirmo el pelinegro mientras escribía.

–Supongo que esto se acabo. – Dijo Sonny con un tono serio, seco, el mismo tono de voz que había escuchado Joel con anterioridad. No parecía el Sonny que lloraba hace unos segundos, no era ese Sonny que le sonrió con inocencia, no era ese Sonny que incluso le parecía tierno. Ahora era alguien más.

Acabada de decir esa última frase, Sonny tomó aquel cuchillo con el que Joel había sido amenazado hace algunas horas y se acercó a su obsesión, quien tenía la piel erizada solo de oírle. Siendo nuevamente presa del mismísimo miedo, causado por este chico de ojos verdosos, ojos que en ese instante lo miraban con frialdad, Joel enmudeció.

La mano izquierda de Sonny acarició por última vez el corto y suave cabello de su obsesión, mientras que su mano derecha empuñaba con fuerza el cuchillo.

–Ha llegado nuestra despedida, Joel.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Alone

**Capítulo 5 – Alone**

El DJ cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como el pelinegro se inclinaba hacia él acercando el cuchillo empuñado con firmeza. Pero entonces, Joel notó como sus manos cayeron a los lados de la cama, Sonny había cortado la cuerda que lo amarraba a la estructura de la cama. Joel continuó enmudecido, ahora por la sorpresa.

–Puedes irte… – Dijo Sonny cambiando su tono firme por uno triste. –Adelante, no te detendré. – Suspiró el más bajo para luego caminar hasta la puerta, quitar el seguro y dejarla abierta de par en par, dejando ver un pasillo algo descuidado pero aún así en mejor estado que la habitación. Era lógico que el pasillo que diera a la posible sala y entrada estuviera en mejores condiciones puesto que el chico no salía de su cuarto, su santuario a Joel. El aludido no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo miraba en dirección a la puerta, pensando, al igual que cuando llego, que todo era una broma. Pero al ver como el menor se sentaba en un sillón junto a la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y desviando la mirada le hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El chico, ese chico… Su mayor fan.

Ese chico estaba solo, no tenía a nadie y quien sabe por cuánto habrá pasado desde su infancia, las personas son así por alguna razón, las personas no nacen siendo sádicos sociópatas. Aún así, Joel se replanteaba el hecho de llamarle "sociópata" a aquel chico, se lo replanteaba mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, quejándose porque su cuerpo seguía entumecido. Llamarle así, o llamarle de cualquiera de las formas que le llamó había sido cruel.

Sí, le secuestró. Sí, le causó heridas a conciencia. Sí, era un sádico con fantasías morbosas de asesinarlo ¿Pero es en realidad culpa suya? ¿Es ese el verdadero Sonny?

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Joel mientras miraba al chico llorar, el mismo chico que evitaba su mirada quizás para no verle al irse. A pesar de todo, ahora, Joel se sentía mal.

Se sentía mal porque recordó esa sonrisa, esa mirada de chico inocente. Ese era Sonny, pero la sociedad le había corrompido hasta dar como resultado a un joven obsesivo y enfermo. La sociedad logra hacer que la persona más inocente se pudra por dentro. La infancia de Joel fue llevadera, su adolescencia fue difícil como la de cualquier chico pero aún así siempre tuvo quien le apoyara y nunca le importó que pensaran los demás de él. Pero de a lejos se notaba que el pelinegro quien comenzaba a llorar en silencio si le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de él.

"–_soy un inútil para casi todo"_ fueron las palabras de Sonny. ¿Quién le habría metido eso en la cabeza? Todos son buenos para algo, para lo que sea. Siempre que te lo propongas lo puedes lograr, al menos eso pensaba Joel. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco pero en el fondo sabía que él significaba todo para Sonny, era su fan número uno y su fan no tenía a nadie más que a su ídolo. Nadie más se preocupada por él.

–Sonny… – Le llamó, eran contadas las veces que le llamó así pero por alguna razón cada vez que decía ese nombre, sentía un gusto dulce recorrer su boca.

–Sonny… – Repitió su nombre llamándole por segunda vez, se acercó lentamente, mirándole con detalle. Entonces por casualidad noto unas cicatrices en los antebrazos del menor ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Blasfemó en su interior, molesto de no haberse dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que era el pelinegro antes de haberle juzgado así. Si él llegaba a irse Sonny se desmoronaría, no le quedaría nada y posiblemente daría fin a su vida. Y sería su culpa. Joel no permitiría que la vida de un chico dulce se perdiera y se dañara así por su culpa y por culpa de una maldita sociedad que no sabe cómo cuidar de un niño debidamente, ahora, por culpa de aquellas personas ese niño había crecido infeliz, roto y solo.

–Sonny… ¡Escúchame! – El más alto le sujetó de los hombros para llamar su atención. Una mirada verdosa llena de lágrimas se fundió con la suya.

–Me quedaré. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

–N-no tienes que-…

-Pero quiero. – Le interrumpió el mayor. Esta vez quien enmudeció fue el chico punk, sus ojos se perdieron por completo en los de Joel, de seguro pensando que era solo un sueño. No había reacción por parte del menor entonces, Joel apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, peinándole un poco.

–Me quedare contigo, cuidare de ti y veré que te cuides como debe ser. Quiero conocer al verdadero Sonny detrás de todo esto, detrás de todos los daños y todas las cicatrices… Quiero ver a ese Sonny. – Unas últimas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del ojiverde, pero estas eran de felicidad, una sonrisa llorosa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que abrazaba a Joel con fuerza.

–¡Gracias Joel, gracias! ¡Te amo! – Exclamó el menor entre un llanto de felicidad mientras su contrario respondía al abrazo con cariño.

–No te preocupes, Sonny. Nunca estarás solo otra vez. No dejare que nadie te haga daño. – Suspiró acariciando un poco el cabello del más bajo, quien se aferraba a la espalda de su obsesión.

El sueño de Sonny se hacía realidad, Joel Zimmerman estaba con él y ahora estaba por voluntad propia. El mismísimo Joel Zimmerman quería cuidar de él, quería hacer algo que nunca nadie más había hecho y se había ofrecido el mismo, y lo mejor de todo es que todo sucedió justo cuando él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su sueño de ser importante para el famoso DJ. Ese DJ que le abrazaba con cariño y acariciaba su cabello. Cuando su llanto cesó, unos jadeos de emoción salieron de sus labios, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas de la vergüenza. Joel se apartó para verle, con un poco de dificultad pues el menor parecía no querer soltarle ni un poco.

–Te ves lindo así… – Dijo Joel refiriéndose a las mejillas del menor, acariciándolas con sus pulgares. Sonny sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo a causa del cariño de su obsesión. El hecho de que por fin recibía un cariño de verdad le producía cosquillas que se transformaban en una tormenta de sentimientos al ser Joel quien por fin le daba un poco de esa preocupación por otros que llamaban "amor".

–…Ugh. – El ojiverde intentó decir algo pero parecía no poder articular palabras. Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Zimmerman, haciendo que Sonny se derritiera aún más, impulsándole a abrazarle de nuevo por otro rato.

–Joel… – Logró decir el menor, seguido de un suspiro.

–¿Prometes no amarrarme de nuevo? Y… traerme un poco de comida tal vez. – Sonny rió

–Lo prometo… ¿Y una coca-cola también? – El más bajo se apartó para mirarle de nuevo con esos ojos que a Joel tanto le gustaban.

–Oh, eso estaría genial. – Sonrío el mayor, ahora sintiéndose a gusto. Parecía un chico genial fuera de todo lo que había pasado, tomó la decisión correcta… después de todo nadie le conocía mejor que ese chico punk de ojos verdes.


End file.
